Dulce Condena
by Honey Eyed Doll
Summary: Un Ryoma mojado y débil pidiendo ayuda. Un Momo confuso, enamorado y dispuesto a todo por él.[MomoRyo]


Tirado en el cálido living de su casa Momoshiro Takeshi pasaba cansinamente con el control remoto por los casi cien canales disponibles sin encontrar nada que fuera de su agrado. Fuera, la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre la ciudad adormilada por la violencia de la tempestad. Después de recorrer por decimotercera vez los programas disponibles algo llamó su atención.

-Están dando ArteManía-habló en voz alta y de manera feliz el muchacho.-Esto es bueno. Demasiado bueno-

Se acomodó nuevamente entre las almohadas y suspiró poniendo toda su atención en la TV.

A los pocos minutos unos golpes en su puerta se hicieron escuchar, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-No voy a ir a atender!-bufó molesto- seguro que no es nada importante...además Echizen no estaba en su casa hoy cuando lo fui a buscar..así que él no es..

Luego de un corto intervalo de tiempo el visitante se hizo escuchar con renovada fuerza.

El joven se paró de manera molesta y se abrió la puerta para encontrarse con lo que menos se esperaba.

Frente a él se encontraba Echizen completamente empapado por el agua que caía del cielo sin piedad, se veía un poco sonrosado y sus piernas y brazos temblaban ligeramente debajo de los shorts y la remera livianos.

-Echizen!-exclamó con aire preocupado dejándolo entrar en su hogar inmediatamente.- Qué te pasó?

-Nada-respondió con voz débil-el alto ese con el pelo raro...creo que de la escuela

Yamabuki me retó a un partido.

-Con esta lluvia?-preguntó Takeshi horrorizado.

-Recién cuando terminé me di cuenta que llovía tan fuerte...Momo-senpai tu casa era la más cerca así que yo..-trató de excusarse con aire cohibido Ryoma.

-No! hiciste perfecto en venir para acá...si te quedabas más en esa lluvia quién sabe lo enfermo que hubieras terminado- el mayor acercó su mano y con delicadeza la posó en la frente de su amigo. Estaba hirviendo-Dios! Esto no es bueno. Esto no es nada bueno Echizen! Estás muy afiebrado-el chico hizo ademán de retirar la mano pero la del chico de ojos bronce se posó firmemente en la suya, no dejándola ir mientras restregaba su cara en ella como un gatito mimoso.

Por dios Echizen qué estás haciendo? Me vas a matar de un infarto...Ryoma como me gustaría abrazarte y cuidarte como si fueras mi gatito y...

-Momo-senpai estás frío, se siente bien

Me derritooooo!!No lo puedo evitar...enserio me derrito...

Repentinamente el de segundo año reaccionó, no podía dejar a Ryoma con esa ropa mojada, se iba a enfermar peor.

Suavemente tomó a su amigo entre sus brazos y lo sentó en el sillón a pesar de las protestas. Subió rápidamente las escaleras para traerle una muda de ropa.

-Ponete esto-dijo una vez abajo ofreciéndole lo que traía.

El de primer año comenzó a quitarse la remera con dificultad, sintiéndose mareado.

_Se piensa cambiar enfrente mío? Será que este chico de verdad quiere que yo me mate? O querrá que me lo coma? Porque la verdad no se exactamente CUÁNTO autocontrol piensa que tengo...pero verlo son remera definitivamente lo excede. _

Saliendo de su mundo de ensueño Momo se percató de que el otro muchacho no parecía estar muy bien y se le acercó.

-Necesitás ayuda?- pregunto tímidamente. En verdad no sabía si su voluntad resistiría semejante cosa...pero por Ryoma lo intentaría.

El menor asintió con un aire avergonzado que sólo lo hizo ver más adorable a los ojos del otro.

Despacio y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no agarrarlo y hacerle quién sabe que cosas en ese instante, Takeshi comenzó a sacarle la ropa a su kouhai. Con la mayor rapidez posible, colocó sus ropas sobre el cuerpo tiritante pero no por eso menos irresistible de Ryoma.

Bueno no deberías estar decepcionado..después de todo ya pasó el peligro no? Ya no hay problema...

Ja, iluso de él, justo al darse vuelta le esperaba ahí en toda su gloria un Echizen recostado con expresión tranquila en su living, con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos entrecerrados. Eso hubiese bastado para matarlo de amor en cualquier caso, pero a eso sumémosle un Echizen con una ropa no sólo SUYA sino también exageradamente grande para su talle que resbalaba por sus hombros dejándolos al semi descubierto.

_Me morí-_pensó el chico incoherentemente-_me morí y como castigo por quererle el diablo me mandó una visión perfecta donde no puedo tocarlo. Nunca pensé que esto me afectaría tanto._

_Echizen con mi remera y nada abajo, Echizen con mi remera y nada abajo, Echizen con mi remera y nada abajo, Echizen con mi remera y nada abajo, Echizen con mi remera y nada abajo, Echi-_

-Momo-senpai?-preguntó curioso-parecés ido.

-Ehh? No pasa nada...estoy perfecto-sonrió de manera nerviosa- Descansá que mientras voy a llamar a tu casa para avisar que vas a estar acá y que no se preocupen.- Momo se paró con velocidad dirigiéndose hacia la otra habitación cuando una mano se aferró de su remera.

-Momo-senpai...no te vayas-murmuró el chico avergonzado, con toda la suavidad que pudo.

Echizen? Sos consiente de lo que me estás pidiendo hacer? Te ves tan lindo ahí que yo ya no sé si pueda...no se si deba...pero si me lo pedís no puedo negarme a lo que sea que quieras...te ves tan tierno que...que yo...

-Está bien si no querés, no es necesario- respondió, tomando como negativa al silencio de su compañero.

_Momo no baka!! Acabás de desperdiciar la oportunidad de tu vida para tenerlo!! Imbécil! Dobe! Usuratonkachi!! _

-No es eso-corrió al lado de su kouhai- es sólo que no quiero que te digan nada en tu casa. A pesar de que soy un idiota, Echizen no me dejarías cuidarte?- con un inmenso cuidado se sentó al lado del molesto chico.

Ryoma lo miró directo a los ojos, clavando su mirada miel en la amatista de su amigo y Takeshi no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez cuando por primera vez se sintió penetrado por esas orbes tan hermosas, una vez cuando las sakuras caían a su alrededor y un fortuito encuentro supo despertar sentimientos en él que nunca antes pensó en tener. El menor se hizo a un costado y le permitió a su senpai recostarse a su lado. El suave aroma que emanaban sus cabellos, la textura tersa que se ofrecía frente a él como la piel del muchacho, su acompasado respirar, todo parecía tranquilizarlo, llevarlo a un lugar diferente y, sin embargo, nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida. Bueno tal vez sí, pero sólo cuando quería matar a Akutsu por haber lastimado a SU Echizen.

Cuando finalmente despertó de su fantasía se dio cuenta de que ese niño a su lado se hallaba completamente dormido, como un ángel. Extendió sus manos y con las yemas de los dedos saboreó la sensación de pasar esas hebras oscuras entre sus manos.

Tardó unos segundos más en notar la situación comprometedora en la que se hallaban, ya que el kouhai se había colocado encima suyo completamente, usándolo como un colchón.

Los colores se le subieron inmediatamente al rostro. Cómo habían terminado así exactamente? No que no quisiera, pero sabía que en una situación así su actuación era altamente cuestionable. Es más, el sólo echo de estar cerca de Echizen lo volvía loco...lo amaba tanto, yo lo sabía, pero cómo decirlo sin ser completa y absolutamente rechazado? Ryoma tenía el mundo a sus pies, no necesitaba de su ayuda. Sin embargo, esta situación le había como caído del cielo porque de esta manera, sólo así, podía cuidar de la persona que amaba como siempre había deseado hacerlo, como su corazón se lo pedía.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente en un silencio poco usual para los dos amigos (al menos para Momo) pero sin embargo el mayor sentía una inmensa felicidad que recorría su cuerpo.

Luego de un rato, el chico en su pecho comenzó a dar señales de encontrarse despierto y empezó a desperezarse sobre su amigo.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos dejando al descubierto su hermosa mirada ambarina una repentina seriedad llenó sus facciones.

Kuso! Seguro que ahora se da cuenta de mis intenciones y se va...no quiero..Ryoma no me dejes...por favor...

_Bueno no debo quejarme, al menos tuve la oportunidad de sentirlo más cerca que nunca antes de ser rechazado.._

-Momo-senpai?-lo miró con seriedad y sin el deje juguetón que a veces adquiría su mirada.

Bueno, hasta acá llegaste Momo, despedite...

-Acaso estabas..-continuó el chico con su usual tranquilidad

Echizen, de verdad te quiero, por favor sigamos siendo amigos yo...

-Mirando ArteManía?-Sonrisa provocadora-Con que por eso no me respondías los golpes en la puerta...

_No Echizen, yo..eh???_

-Ehh?

Su amigo simplemente continuó sonriendo, la mueca tornándose más grande.

-Muy maduro Momo-senpai-molestándolo con un dedo aún cómodamente encima del otro muchacho. Momo también lo acompañó en la diversión despeinando el cabello verdoso como siempre.

-Gaki- Al sentir el contacto con la piel de Ryoma el mayor notó que la temperatura no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Se levantó, apartando al chico de su lado a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

Basta!! Qué es más importante Momo??Ryoma o sentirlo tan cerca que podrías juntar tus labios con los suyos y dejarlo abajo tuyo y mirar ese rostro tan perfecto y..?Basta!!! Echizen es primero que mi mente pervertida!!

-Echizen te voy a preparar un baño calientito así se te pasa un poco la fiebre, si?-sin esperar la respuesta, sabiendo que no se puede dar el lujo de ceder a los caprichos del príncipe, sube las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante.

Momentos después, el baño ya dispuesto le dijo a su kouhai que vaya mientras el llamaba a su familia para avisarles que se iba a quedar así ese día.

Terminó la llamada rápidamente, ya que nunca había sido de su agrado hablar con el monje loco que encima era el padre de Echizen. A veces se preguntaba como alguien tan tierno (cuando creía que nadie lo notaba), tan kawaii y habilidoso había salido de

alguien...bueno...así. Seguramente la madre de Ryoma era alguien increíble.

Se puso a prepararle algo de comer a su niño, no sea cosa que no coma nada y luego no tenga fuerzas. Le haría algo típico japonés, ya que sabía cuánto le gustaban esa clase de comidas y lo poco que lograba que en su casa se los preparen.

Los sonidos del baño llegaban levemente a la cocina dónde se encontraba y, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar cosas no del todo apropiadas.

Ryoma en el baño...Ryoma en el baño bañándose...Ryoma en el baño bañándose desnudo...Ryoma en el baño bañándose desnudo Momo...Ryoma en el baño bañándose desnudo Momo desnudo... Ryoma en el baño bañándose desnudo..Aghhhhh!!!Suficiente con ese pensamiento!!!!!

Trató de prestar atención a su tarea pero su mente continuaba con lo que quería.

_Por qué es tan lindo?? Y tan tierno? Y tan perfecto?? Y tan??_

_AHHHHHHH!!! SALVENME DE MI MENTE ASESINA!!!!_

Dentro de su discusión mental casi puede ver al angelito Momo y al diablito Momo en cada uno de sus hombros.

_Angelito: Momo, Echizen es muy adorable es normal que lo quieras pero no está bien que pienses que podés verlo desnudo sin su autorización_

_Diablito: Dejate de joder!! No viste esos ojitos irresistibles que te miran como diciendo "haceme lo que quieras"?? o esa boquita tan provocadora?? O como ese uniforme te deja con ganas de ver más?? Dejalo que haga lo que quiera!! _

_Angelito: No es correcto!! Es verdad que es muuuuuuuy sexy y lindo y tierno y suaaaveee y deseable y...de qué hablaba yo??_

_Diablito: De la perfecta oportunidad de ver a Ryo-chan desnudo que tenemos y vamos a aprovechar!_

_Angelito: Qué esperamos??_

Momo frunció el seño...que mente desquiciada. Pero en algo tenía razón, tenía que ir y decirle ya a Echizen lo que sentía.

Comenzó a subir la escalera apresurado cuando un golpeteo en la puerta lo distrajo.

Kuso!! Quién puede ser justo cuando iba a ver a Echizen desnudo y hacer...ejem...digo declararse y no mirar nada?

Se acercó a la puerta de manera poco interesada.

Opción 1: abro y mando a la mierda al que esté sin importar quién sea y sigo con mi plan

Opción 2: me deshago de la persona de manera amable y sigo con el plan

Opción 3: sigo con el plan

A pesar de su mente (Opción 3! Opción 3! Opción 3! Opción 3! Opción 3!) se decidió por la opción 2.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica de cabello corto y mirada azul.

-Hola Momoshiro-kun-dijo sonriente.

-Hola hermana de Tachibana- ante esto la chica frunció el seño-Ann necesitás algo?

Matar! Matar a persona que interrumpir mi momento con Ryoma

-En realidad sí...qué te parece si salimos en una cita y te lo digo?- aún sonriendo

-Ehhh???- sorprendido- No puede hacer nada, estoy con Echizen que tiene fiebre y me voy a quedar a cuidarlo

-Bueno, no lo podés dejar solo un rato?- usando su mejor carita de perro mojado.

Lo siento Ann pero eso sólo le funciona a Ryoma...y ni siquiera tiene que poner carita, con que me lo diga basta..

-No, no puede salir a ningún lado...Voy a cuidarlo- cara llena de determinación.

-Entonces no me queda otra que decirlo ahora- resignada- Momoshiro-kun desde hace un tiempo que bueno..al principio creía que me gustaba Kamio-kun pero desde que él e Ibu empezaron a salir me di cuenta de que...me gustás vos- mirándolo.

Kamio e Ibu salen?? Ahh, por eso el otro día estaban...Ehh??? yo le gusto a la hermana de Tachibana??

La chica, impulsada por el silencio besó los labios del chico de ojos amatistas, el cual no reaccionaba por la sorpresa.

Justo en ese momento (N/A: Vinieron las fanáticas del MomoRyo y se la llevaron para hacer su segundo sacrificio humano, el primero siendo una chica con trenzas) Ryoma bajaba por las escaleras con su usual ropa ya seca, sólo para encontrarse con ese escena en la puerta.

Rápidamente y haciendo a un lado al a chica en el camino salió por la puerta.

Ryoma?? No...Ryoma vio esto y debe pensar..no!!! por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mi??

-Momoshiro-kun?- pregunta la chica sin entender- Entonces querrías ser mi novio o no?

-Gomen, Ann pero hay alguien más de quién ya estoy perdidamente enamorado...

-Quién?- preguntó adolorida

-No te lo puedo decir ahora, primero se lo quiero decir a esa persona...Gomen

-Es Echizen-kun, no es así?

Sorprendidísimo – Cómo sabés?

-Las pistas siempre estuvieron ahí como cuando lo llevaste a una cita tomándolo de la mano, o cuando sólo recuperaste tu verdadero yo después de quedar fuera de los titulares cuando ÉL y nadie más jugó con vos, o cuando se fue y te deprimiste seriamente...-sonriendo de manera nostálgica- No sé cómo no lo supe antes...

-Tanto se me nota?- avergonzado- pero no importa lo que haga él nunca se da cuenta...-la mira tristemente.

-Por qué perdés el tiempo? Andá a buscarlo antes de que empeore...

-Es verdad!- Sale corriendo- Gomen Ann

-No importa- lo saluda suspirando y después de un rato se va con la mirada cargada de dolor pero sabiendo que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de arruinar aquél sentimiento tan fuerte que había podido percibir en la mirada amatista de la persona que quería.

-Que tengas suerte Momoshiro.

Mientras tanto cierto joven corría desesperado por las calles concurridas. Debía encontrar a Ryoma y decirle lo que sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo, aquellos sentimientos que guardaba por temer al rechazo. Y es que el no podía pasar sus días sin esa miradita tan hermosa de color bronce que le hacía olvidar todo a su alrededor, ni sin esa sonrisa de mal disimulado cariño que de cuando en cuando detectaba en labios de su kouhai...y si era rechazado y terminaba destruyéndolo todo? Tanto tiempo esa misma duda lo había detenido en esta situación, pero había tomado una decisión. Arriesgaría el todo por el todo y si aunque sólo eso fuera, con que sus sentimientos le llegaran, fuertes y claros como latían en su corazón a la persona que amaba, entonces no tendría nada de lo que arrepentirse y podría sonreír sin culpas.

La lluvia se dejó sentir levemente, resbalando por su piel morena, pero el lo encontraría y le diría todo, ya no importaban las consecuencias ni el qué dirán.

Una extraña sensación de déjà vu recorrió su cuerpo y recordó cuando casi lo perdió, cuando creyó que ya no había oportunidad, y es que Ryoma a veces se sentía tan lejano, como una estrella tan alta en el cielo que un simple mortal como el no podía alcanzar. Por eso combatía con todas sus fuerzas ese sentimiento, no quería creerlo lejos, quería pensarlo como suyo, quería conservar el sentimiento que le despertaba tan cerca como pudiera y nunca perderlo, porque cuando lograba una sonrisa sincera o una mirada significativa se sentía único e importante.

Los lugares usualmente concurridos por ellos se le hacían vacíos sin su presencia, al igual que cuando había partido lejos.

Echizen no huyas de esto ahora, no de nuevo- rogó su mente.

Finalmente llegó al último lugar que se le ocurrió las canchas de tenis callejeras, donde habían jugado dobles juntos por primera vez, donde tantas cosas habían compartido.

Y finalmente lo vio. Sentado en las fradas con la mirada fija en el horizonte ya sin nubes y con el rocío después de la lluvia rozando su piel. Se hallaba inmerso en una calma tanto absoluta como nostálgica, la mirada cargada de resignación.

Pocas veces Momo lo había visto tan visiblemente frustrado y al verlo ahí lo concibió frágil y delicado como pocas veces sabía mostrarse. Un impulso de abrazarlo y solamente susurrarle que todo estaría bien lo llevó a su lado y también le hizo colocar su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Echizen-le llamó y el muchacho se sobresaltó levemente-lo que viste no es como...yo..yo no...

-Momo-senpai está bien que quieras estar con ella-mirada adorablemente confundida-Por qué no estás con ella?

-Porque te fuiste antes de que te pueda decir nada-intentó explicar.

-Sólo tenías que decirme y yo no te molestaba más- un deje triste pocas veces percibible en él.

-No me molestás Echizen-le cortó rápidamente.

Molestarme?? Por dios cómo me va a molestar que la persona que amo venga y me pida que la cuide? Si es algo que deseaba...

-No tenés que mentir-respondió, esquivándole la mirada.

-No miento-dijo tomándole el mentón y obligándole a verle- Yo quería cuidarte

-Pero se estaban besando-murmuró aún evitando la mirada del otro.

-Eso no significa que ella sea la persona a la que amo. No quiere decir nada-insistió con el agarre en el rostro del otro firme-Ya tengo una persona a la cual quiero besar, alguien a quien darle mi primer beso- terminó ya avergonzado.

-Creo que ya diste tu primer beso.

-No el de recién no cuenta, un beso sólo es un beso cuando se da con intención, no cuando se recibe de sopetón.

-Pero si le encajás un beso a la persona que te gusta no es lo mismo que hizo ella?

Ya tenía que salir con sus comentarios de sabelotodo de siempre, qué lindo que es cuando los hace...

-Bueno, no será el primer beso de la persona que bese pero si el mío. Echizen, estoy enamorado de alguien- le dijo con suavidad y completamente rojo.

-De quién?-preguntó tímidamente.

-De alguien tierno e inocente-le respondió, lleno de amor.

-Kikumaru-senpai?-preguntó horrorizado.

-No-un poco sorprendido- él también tiene su lado responsable y amable..

-O..Oishi-senpai?

-No, también tiene un aura de misterio y gestos indescifrables..

-FUJI-SENPAI?

-NO!!! de vez en cuando demuestra un carácter fuerte..

-No me digas que Kaido-senpai..

-NUNCA!!Con Mamushi noo!! No es tan difícil Echizen alguien que es de vital importancia para Seigaku...

-TEZUKA-BOUCHOU???!!???

-NOOOOOOO!!! Alguien que conoces muy bien!!

-Kevin?

-Cómo que conoces muy bien a Kevin?-tono celoso

-Es que siempre me sigue a todas partes y me cuenta cosas...

Ya va a ver ese idiota a no meterse con MI Echizen...ayy! cómo puede ser que todavía no lo entiendas Ryoma?? Sos tan tierno cuando no entendés...

-Ahh-suspiro enamorado

-Momo-senpai me vas a decir quién es?-tono miedoso y curioso a la vez.

-Me parece más que obvio. Más obvio que nada- acercando levemente su rostro al del otro chico posó levemente sus labios en los Ryoma sin exigir demasiado, sólo un tímido beso- Finalmente di mi primer beso a la persona que amo.

-M..Momo-s-senpai?- preguntó completamente sonrojado el muchacho.

-Sí, Echizen me enamoré de una personita especialmente linda y tierna con unos ojitos preciosos y una sonrisa más bonita aún, con una actitud dulce y amable que esconde ante todos pero que de vez en cuando y sin querer deja traslucir, con un aire a gatito mimado irresistible y de la única persona con la cual puedo ser yo mismo y estar triste o contento o como me sienta sin necesidad de ocultar nada; me enamoré del único del cual tengo el apoyo incondicional y de la única persona que me hace realmente feliz..Me enamoré de vos, Echizen y ya no hay vuelta atrás en esto para mí- terminó algo cohibido pero con una determinación especial en los ojos.

-Momo-senpai, tal vez yo también me haya enamorado de alguien que me da su apoyo incondicional y su calidez sin importar si soy un prodigio o no...sólo por ser yo-tímidamente Ryoma alza su mirada y la deja chocar con la de su senpai, sin poder evitar que le color en sus mejillas continúe presente.

-Eso quiere decir q..?-la pregunta es cortada por una par de labios deseosos de atención que de manera un poco reclamante exigen ser atendidos...y Momo no era nadie para negarse a esa clase de pedidos.

El beso se prolonga por largo rato con matices de dulzura y suavidad, de inocencia y cariño, pero a la vez con grandes cantidades de pasión antes reprimida y deseos guardados por mucho tiempo.

-Yo también di mi primer beso hoy-dice el príncipe con una sonrisa entre juguetona y directamente provocativa, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su senpai.

Momo simplemente sonríe, ya que no atina a hacer nada más. El sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que lo invade es inexplicable, así como la calidez en su pecho y la sensación de poder tocar el cielo con las manos al saber a ese niño hermoso suyo, al saberse el guardián de un tesoro muy preciado y muy valioso.

-Echizen, no te gustaría que salgamos en una cita mañana?

Sólo recibe un asentimiento como respuesta pero este va acompañado de una mirada que promete muchas sorpresas gratas, al igual que aquel día hace tanto cuando por primera vez se topó con esa personita que hoy ocupaba su corazón y pensamientos.

La parejita se hallaba en un cómodo silencio cariñoso, sin saberse observada.

-Viste Fujiko-chan que esos dos se traían algo?-dice el neko de azul mirada.

-Son muy tiernos-dice un chico con una cámara de fotos en mano y una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro.

-Había un 100 de que se gustaran.

-Fssstm, al menos el baka ese no va a estar todo el día lamentándose.

-mmm..chicos no hacemos bien en espiar...

-Hai, Taka-san

-BURNING!! IS THE POWER OF LOVE!! YEAHH!!

-Shh!!!- murmuran muchas voces

-A mi me preocupa que Echizen este resfriado...

-Ya se le va a pasar, ahora hay que planear su cita.


End file.
